


Hard Knots

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [57]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka walks in on a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Knots

Mitaka raised an eyebrow when he stepped into the training room. There was a long moment of silence between everyone inside and he tilted his head to the side. He considered his words briefly before his lips twitched into a smile. “Was it a bet?” he asked.

Techie whined in response. He lay on the training mat, bound with ropes in intricate patterns and designs over his body, his arms at his sides, his ankles and legs left alone. “She cheated!” he complained, looking at Phasma.

“You accepted the bet,” she said. She made a point of checking the time, shaking her head. “Still waiting...” she added.

He huffed and writhed on the mat, managing to roll onto his stomach with a grunt.

“Do I want to know what is going on?” Mitaka asked.

“Phasma says I should learn how to escape from being bound!” Techie huffed.

“Techie claimed it was a useless skill to have. I made a bet with him. If he could escape these bonds by himself then I wouldn’t have to teach him anything. That was an hour ago. He’s still done nothing,” she said.

“You cheated and made these ropes too hard!”

“Your captors won’t be so merciful,” she reminded him.

Techie pouted and fell back into a sitting up position. “You’re mean,” he said.

Phasma chuckled as she walked over to him, bending down to kiss him on the forehead before untying him. “You see why my lessons are important?”

“I guess...”

Mitaka just shook his head, smiling fondly at them.


End file.
